I need a new name for this story
by Misty G Fox
Summary: hi babykitsune here, i'm re writing beauty and the beast to make it more believable as a time travel fic. so bear with me cause this is going to take time. still Fem naru/Kakashi


_Is there someone for me out there? And what kind of person will she be?_

_Will she be kind, and warm? Or cold as cold can be?_

_Will she have a heart like no other? One that has room enough for me?_

_Will she brave, and bold and true?_

_Or will she be like the pale lover I had before, and make me kill her too._

The words left his lips like a soft lullaby, a song engraved in his heart since the beginning of time. Since the world was first inhabited by man and beast alike.

He stared at the pale, haunting sight of the moon in the sky and leaned his back against the stone sill of his chamber windows. It was finally time to make his move and take back the territory that had stolen from him.

His eeiry mis matched eyes flickered down to the ground at the rows of men and young lads there, each one in their war attire. Leather pants, knee high boots, dark wool shirts with the royal emblem on them, their weapons slung over their shoulders and hung around their hips. They had their hidden weapons stuffed in their boots or the back, waist of their pants, some of his more outlandish men wore jeweled daggers in their long hair.

He stood and stepped up onto the window sill and stepped off and let himself free fall down, down, down the then story height from his bed chambers to the court yard below and landed easily on the balls of his feet and straitened his spine as one of his men handed him his family blade, and heirloom that could convert natural energy to lightning. Nothing was more lovely than the pale silvery glow as it tore someones body open.

Except for the blood, it was a rather lovely color once it hit the air. And it tasted so damn good too.

He licked his lips in anticipation as he slung the weapon across his shoulders with the kind of practiced ease that made many a man in his profession envious.

"What are your orders, my lord?" His serf and long time friend Gai asked as came up and looked up at him. The noble tilted his head to the side as he sniffed the night air. Tonight would be a good night to slaughter his enemies. He could sneak into their strong hold under the cover of darkness that the gathering rain clouds would provide.

"Just kill them. Nothing more."

"What about their women?" Someone yelled in the back ground making the nobel twist his head around and try to find the one who had spoken.

Why the hell would they need women running around their home distracting them? They were assassins for god sake, women hated them. Something about the blood that they shed just sent the females running in the opposite direction.

Or maybe it was their odd behavioral patterns.

They were the last of their clan. The forsaken offspring of the great Wolf King after all. The children of the great one that had ruled over the farthest reigens of the world of man. Natrually, the great one's blood would cause certain...uh... traits and characteristics to be more noticable then others.

"Do not touch them unless you have their permission or you plan to keep them. I'll not have any more bastard children running around my castle." The noble called out and rolled his eyes when he heard the group all sigh and swear at the same time. _Fools. _

"But we need more offspring or our clan will die!"

"And our lord has not had a female companion since- "The noble spun around and growled at the group, his lips peeled back from his teeth, his eyes glowing with rage in the soft darkness.

"Silence! Never mention that woman to me again! She's dead, let her rest damn you all!" Even if she didn't deserve to rest, he just couldn't bear the thought of her soul in eternal torment for what she had done to him. She had done her job and nearly killed him, enough was enough really.

_If I ever see another enchanting female in my life time, I'll probably die. _He thought as he shoved his way through the men and stomped out the castle gate before the others realised that they had pissed him off so badly that he was willing to leave them behind before giving them their marching orders.

"My lord, wait for us!" Gai called as he ran out the gate after their prince.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************)

year 2010-

Her body slammed into the front door of her uncle's home, as she fumbled with the lock on the door knob and looked down the hall at her attacker, his dark eyes gleaming in the light as he passed a lamp, that sinister smirk on his lips telling her many things about what he was going to do to her before he left her bleeding and all but dead so that he could get her uncle out of the way.

He was almost on her, just ten feet to go. Her breath came out in rushed gasps as she fumbled with the door before taking a step back and slamming her shoulder against the door. What the hell had he done to her door? Of all the times the damn thing had to actually work, it would be tonight...

"U-z-u, I'm going to g-e-t you..." He said in a sing song voice and her heart constricted painfully in her chest, oh god how could she have ever been so stupid as to think that she loved him, even a little bit?

_No your not. I'll bite off my own tongue first. _She thought as she grasped the knock and twisted it as he lunged for her, she screamed as loud as she could and kicked him in the groin as the door swung open and she stumbled out and started running as fast as she could, gripping her torn and bloody shirt together in one hand as she ran. She could hear his swearing for several seconds before she heard the pounding of his heavy footsteps behind her, his long legs eating up the distance.

She looked back over her shoulder and shrieked as he dove forward to tackle her and weaved to the left to avoid him, he hit the ground with a loud thud and snarled something nasty about her mother being a cock sucker like her and jumped ot his feet again as she ran farther down the street, not noticing the semi that was making it's way down the road until it was too late and she was right in front of it.

_Oh shit._ She thought as she wrapped her arms around herself to protect her body as the lights got closer.

**I found you! I finally found you! **A masculine voice purred excitedly in her head.

_What the hell?_ Who was talking in her head? It didn't sound like any of the other voices that she usually heard. _Oh great, I'm hurt, about to die, and to make things worse, I've finally snapped too!_

**Does it really matter who I am? I'm here to bring you home.**

_I have no home, I'm dead. Uz_u thought matter of factly.

**No your not, your alive and well, just open your eyes.**

_Don't wanna. _She didn't want to witness her her own brains being splattered across the pavment by that huge ass truck.

**Do it anyways or you really might die.**

_Huh? Uz_u thought as she opened her eyes and looked around in shock. She was standing in the middle of a bedroom with several women who were cowering in a corner, looking pale and frightened, each one of them wearing old fashioned dresses like she had seen in movies like Romeo and Juliet and such, the bed beside her was made of soft good down feathers and had soft linen and cotton sheets, there was a deafening roar from outside the strange room as something slammed against the old fashioned thick wooden door causing her to jump.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked no one in particular as she heard someone that sounded strangely like Itachi Uchiha on the other side of the door.

"Come out, come out my pretties. I won't hurt you."

Uzu glared at the door and before she could stop herself she yelled as she pointed at the door and glanced around until she noticed the other women in the room, all of them staring at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"W-Wha?" _Where am I?_

_(****************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

_I'm re writing this story under a different pen name to make it more believeable as a time travel story. _


End file.
